


Their First Kiss

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: Adaarable Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marriage, Reminiscing, Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme, prompt, story spoilers, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rylen reflects at an important moment in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> scumbag-solas asked: 8. A First Kiss FOR RYLEN AND HIS CHEEKY MINX QUNARI BAE

Their first kiss had been while in the roiling heat of passion. It had been while he was more than a little drunk. It had been fast and  _hard_ —full enough force to knock him off his fucking feet, apparently. It had  _crashed_ all around them and completely  _blended_ their lives together. Keram’s lips had blazed against Rylen’s skin, suffusing him and drowning him. Their quick parting had left his body begging for more. Far more than he  _ever_ could have believed.

He remembered being amused in that moment. He had reached  _up_ to pull her face  _down_  to his own and had thought it would take  _a lot_  of getting used to. The truth had been much different. Adjusting had to have been the easiest fucking part. Rylen didn’t believe in the sodding lovey shit, but if he  _did_ , he might have wondered if they had been  _made_ to do this dance with each other. The way he and Keram began to move around and against one another after that moment became as familiar and easy as breathing. It was  _natural_  and he thanked the Maker and His own Blessed Bride every day for throwing this magnificent woman into his stumbling, undeserving path.

Rylen never thought much of their first kiss, though it was  _supposed_  to be significant, wasn’t it? Wasn’t that the usual romantic shit? The first kiss was supposed to say everything, was supposed to  _mean_ something… The reality was that it hadn’t meant much to him at all.

But, sweet Maker,  _this_  kiss… _this first kiss_  as a new husband to his new wife before Mother Giselle and their closest, sniffling friends…  _This_  would be the one he always cherished.

  
  



End file.
